1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic display device and, more particularly, to an electronic display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic display devices to display a stereoscopic image are configured to enable a user to stereoscopically perceive an image by providing different images to left and right eyes. Among the various types of electronic display devices used to display a stereoscopic image which have been developed, an autostereoscopic image device has been developed to enable a user to see a stereoscopic image by using binocular parallax without wearing equipment such as polarizing glasses.
A conventional autostereoscopic image device includes a display unit to separate pixels into left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels to display a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and a barrier unit provided in front of the display unit to separately provide the realized left-eye image and the realized right-eye image to left and right eyes, respectively. The barrier unit includes transparent electrodes and a liquid crystal layer to form a light transmitting portion and a light blocking portion.
The display unit divides one frame into two periods, displays an image combined in an order which moves from an image seen by the left-eye to an image seen by the right-eye in a horizontal direction of a screen during a first period, and displays an image combined in an order which moves from an image seen by the right-eye to an image seen by the left-eye during a second period. The barrier unit is synchronized with an operation of the display unit to change locations of the light transmitting portions during the first period and the second period, which is referred to as a “time-division driving method.” Here, a stereoscopic image of a resolution that is the same as a resolution of a plane image may be realized.
However, display units which display an image by using a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, sequentially display an image of the first period and an image of the second period along a scan direction. That is, while an image of a first frame for the first period remains at the display unit, an image of a second frame for the second period is displayed at the display unit. Therefore, since the right-eye images and left-eye images may not be separated while the image of the first period and the image of the second period are displayed together on the display unit, crosstalk may occur.
To prevent the crosstalk, a system to display the image of the first period and the image of the second period in one frame more than twice has been suggested. However, when this system is used, a driving frequency increases, causing power consumption to problematically increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.